


Art for Lacunae by ilovetakahana (ninemoons42) for the 2015 Marvel Big Bang

by paleogymnast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Lacunae" by the lovely ilovetakahana for the 2015 Marvel Big Bang. This is a story about Steve and Bucky missing each other without being able to remember who the other is and finding each other without realizing they've each found exactly who they were looking for and having a profound impact on others along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Lacunae by ilovetakahana (ninemoons42) for the 2015 Marvel Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lacunae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038912) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



> Many thanks to the mode of the [marvel big bang](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com) over on livejournal for making this possible!

Art for "Lacunae" by ilovetakahana (aka ninemoons42) for the 2015 [Marvel Big Bang](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com)

~~~

  



End file.
